


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 201

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 201 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 201 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 201

Daenerys  
Blood of my blood!

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey qoy qoyi!_

DAENERYS  
Rakharo, Aggo, Kovvaro. Take our remaining horses.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey Rakharo, zhey Aggo, zhey Kovarro. Fichi hrazef zinayi kishi._

DAENERYS  
You ride east; you southeast; and you northeast.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma yer adothrae tith; ma yer heshtith; ma yer valshtith._

RAKHARO  
What do we seek, khaleesi?

TRANSLATION  
 _Fin kisha fonoki, zhey khaleesi?_

DAENERYS  
Cities, living or dead. Caravans and people. Rivers, or lakes, or the Great Salt Sea. Find how far the Red Waste extends before us, and what lies on the other side.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vaes, che thiri che drivi. Ma verakasaris ma voji. Che ashefaes che tozaraes che Havazzhife Zhokwa. Ezo athchilar Athasaroon Virzetha hatif kishi, ma reki vekha yomme moon._

RAKHARO  
It will be done. Let's go.

TRANSLATION  
 _Varanno, gwe._

DAENERYS  
You are my last hope, blood of my blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer athzalar nakhoki anni, zhey qoy qoyi._

RAKHARO  
I will not fail you, blood of my blood. 

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha vos oziyenek shafkea, zhey qoy qoyi._


End file.
